


A Softer Terra Nova

by WildandWhirling



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Alternate Character Interpretation, Dark Comedy, Gen, Look it's what you would expect from A Softer World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: The Terra Nova universe, put through A Softer World. What can go wrong?





	A Softer Terra Nova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

> I have no excuses. Happy unconventional fanworks exchange, Avery.


End file.
